Of Game Consoles and Controllers
by strawburrii
Summary: Matt is fed up with this game, the boss in the level is a girl he was sure he could kill but couldn't. Mello is fed up with Matt's complaining and whining at three o' clock in the morning when he couldn't defeat it, so as a result due to misunderstanding and Matt's lack of attention he builds a robot of the boss and they start to..bond?
1. Over Sarcasm and Naivety

**A/N: Welcome to the first installment of "Of Game Consoles and Controllers". I'll try to make this as interesting as possible. I'll try not to make you want to rip the OC's neck like some stories. I'm really not sure if there's going to be real OC x Character here… **

**I hope I captured Matt well. I imaged him being puppy-like and childish so yeah, sorry.-.**

**I don't own Death Note or any of these characters except for my OC, Pixel. **

**Please enjoy and **_**please review. Don't hate, I know you all have the capability of criticizing and maintaining etiquette at the same time. Yeah, do that. I know this chapter is kind of short compared to upcoming ones but I kind of was in a rush to get this out before I was internet-less. **_

_Hell no. Like hell I'm going to lose. _Thoughts raced through Matt's head after explosion after explosion as he raced through the raging flames, trying to bat away the smoke and ashes dancing in the air. Throbbing sounds of his heart took over and that was all he heard. None of the sirens or screaming of other panic filled people. All he cared about was _himself _now.

Footsteps filed behind him and he caught a glance of him through his orange tinted goggles.

'_These damn cops can't hop off my ass now, can they?' _He swore to himself.

Careful not to drop his gun, he shot the cop until he took a last cry of struggle and fell to the floor, but Matt was out of there before his blood could even hit the ground.

Corners and corners of corridors passed before he was officially lost by the people chasing him and he took a minute to catch his breath and wipe the slick blood off of his hands and on his jeans. '_Wouldn't want to risk anyone finding blood marks here' _He thought.

Sighing, he looked up and the flashing red lights pulsed through his head and he blinked in headache. About to run for it again, a sharp voice cut through the air.

"Found you."

Before he could react, bullets sliced the air and cut through his body with precision and he red filled his eyes, then black before words appeared in front of him.

_Game over._

"Damn you, DAMN YOU!" He yelled furiously at the PC screen before resorting to pounding his fists on the poor table. "I was so close! _I WAS SO CLOSE!" _he began dramatically fake sobbing, waking Mello up since it was basically three in the morning.

_SLAM. _The blonde's bedroom door opened up the crack that was already there from previous door slamming. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and it was giving off a seriously _creepy _aura.

Matt stopped mid-sentence and glanced at him, and actually felt scared. Mello was scarier than any boss or cyborg he's ever encountered.

"_Go. To. Sleep." _Mello said forcefully and between teeth. _Phew, no lives lost._

Not realizing how lucky he had been, Matt whined to Mello. "Mello! It isn't _fair. _I've been playing this stupid game and the same android caught me and killed me! It isn't _fair!"_ He said, accusingly pointing at the screen which zoomed in on his murderer's face.

Mello simply gave him an unamused look and then snorted. "Why don't you build a robot and then beat the living crap out of it, then?" He was kidding, but I don't think Mello realized it because once he went to bed, Matt immediately began pulling out piles and piles of metal and screws from his previous failure of inventions.

* * *

A few hours later, Mello woke up and Matt had completed a skeleton of an android which was in the frame of a girl. Mello walked up to the creation and prodded it suspiciously with his finger.

"_What _in _hell's _name is this?" he demanded from the poor gamer who had obvious rings of darkness under his eyes and red marks from having his goggles on for too long, and grease and burn marks from melting and fitting metal to its perfect size.

"It's the robot you told me to build!" He said triumphantly with a thumbs up.

Mello smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face, cringing at the red head's lack of common sense and ability to detect sarcasm.

"I'm trying to find some skin-like material to order online to build it…" he preceded scrolling down the webpage selling mechanical crap that Mello thought was trash.

"We don't need any more of the crap you tried building and failed in this place." Mello said bluntly, kicking the robot with his boots.

Matt frowned at him. "Don't be jealous because you can't even get a girl when I can _make _one!" Matt teased.

Mello fumed and shoved the robot over, which Matt dove and saved.

"_I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A GIRLFRIEND." _Mello defended himself furiously while slamming his fists into the table.

Matt grinned and stretched out a "Suuuureeee." Before selecting an alabaster colored robot skin to order.

Matt leaned back and stretched cat-like and let out an unattractive grunt-like sigh. Mello threw a pillow at him before he went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

He decided he was bored and went on his PC to play again and see if he had any luck this time. After swiftly beating the levels previous to the one troubling Matt (since he beat them like, fifty times ) he paused the game and sat on the floor to do stretching exercises, reaching the tips of his shoes which were placed in front of him.

Mello walked in once again after completing his work in the kitchen and stared hard at the gamer. Matt continued to stretch and count to himself "_One two three four... One two three four…"_

"You're ridiculous…" Mello commented on his behavior before ultimately deciding to leave the gamer alone because he knew Matt wouldn't win.

_A few days later…_

"NO!" Matt cried as Mello detached his hands from the keyboard "I'M SO CLOSE TO BEATING HER I KNOW IT!" He had been nonstop playing, only to get up to receive food or to use the bathroom. Mello growled and smacked his hands off the mouse, fed up with the gamer getting depressed after losing and waking him up and then screaming and shouting with determination.

"_Get off your lazy ass and go do something!" _the blonde yelled, unplugging the computer once and for all. Matt pawed after the monitor being carried away by the older male and started whining even more, uncontrollably. The author could not be inclined to write this down, since it was too much for the audience even to handle.

The door bell rang and Mello practically ripped it off its hinges when he opened the door, still in rage mode. "_What?" _he growled at the innocent mailman.

He shakily held out a large box and with a tip of his hat, ran the hell out of there while Mello kicked the door closed after him.

He dumped the contents of the box out which included more robot parts, robot skins, and a wig. Mello snorted and kicked them over to where Matt was hyperventilating before leaving to study and read in his room.

It took Matt a while to realize they were there, but once he did he marveled and took each part and looked them over in both of his hands as if they were Christmas gifts and immediately went to work on his robot, making sure everything was put and build precisely so he could actually imagine it was her and then beat the living crap out of it the same way it beat the living crap out of _him._


	2. Of Wigs and Knives

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading my first chapter :c it was short and brief but I'll try my best to make this one as interesting as possible even though it's kinda short still xD**_

_**I don't own any of the Death Note characters except for my OC Pixel. Please review and stuff :D but please be nice ._.**_

_**Oh, and the stuff in italics? They're either emphasized or a flashback. I actually have no idea what a "personality pack" or any of that techy stuff Matt is doing or saying so please don't hold it against me k? Okay bye :D**_

* * *

Matt was measuring the skeleton with his fingers and clumsily cut out large strips to lay out on the template. So far, skin was overlapping the frame and wires hung out everywhere. Remains of his inventions lay out, which included a jet pack microwave, music playing oven, and other robots. But this time he was _sure _he was going to get it right.

_Matt was melting metal against this microwave to secure rockets on it. He grinned and tapped one pointy end to perfection, only to dent around it. He frowned and tapped it again with his hammer and dented it even more. _

_Mello walked in and saw it, and snorted. "What's that supposed to be?"_

_Matt grinned at his curiosity and took out a remote from his back pocket."I'll show you!" He pressed the button and waited for-_

_BOOM. The microwave made a loud explosion sound and caught on fire. "FUCK!" Matt cried and Mello ran to get a bucket of water and dumped it on Matt's microwave._

_The innovation was a metal piece of burned and hot boo boo. _

"_You're paying for that." Mello said finally, dumping the bucket after him while walking away to leave Matt and the mess. Matt never tried to invent anything else after that…_

Mello walked out of the room once again and looked at Matt's sculpture and burst out laughing. "PFFFFT… you call _that _a robot?" Matt glared at him and protectively guarded it in case Mello wanted to destroy it.

"I'm not done yet." He said pretending to be occupied while Mello was still laughing so he would leave him alone.

'_Seriously-'he_ thought, '_would it kill him to be a little nicer to me considering I let him boss me around like I'm his slave or something?'_

Mello watched him while he tinkered away, throwing him the occasional smirk or snort.

'_Just cut a few inches off that layer… ' _Matt thought to himself as he took the blade and made long and quick cuts down the sides of the model before declaring it finished, punching the air in triumph. He tested the movement and the flexibility of the skin by moving the robot and Mello actually watched him with interest, surprised he didn't fail so far.

Matt moved the figure delicately and carefully aside and away from Mello and began working on the wig he would use to match the girl in the game. He _thought _it'd be easier to just buy a cosplay outfit and make the robot wear it but since he hacked for the game before the official release date, it's not like anyone would want to dress up like a character they didn't even know existed.

_Five hours later…_

Mello was officially bored with watching the gamer hairspray each strand, straighten, and curl it. He grunted and yawned, stretching out his legs "Does it really have to be perfect?" He asked with irritation in his voice.

Matt's eyes were glued onto the wig and had a pair of scissors in his mouth for convenience. "You were the one who told me to do this, plus if it doesn't look like her then I won't be as satisfied..." he said without any emotion in his voice because he was completely engrossed in his project.

"It's not like I was being _sarcastic _or _kidding _with you." The blonde scoffed.

"It's not like you're stopping me." The red head countered.

"Tch." Mello left before he could be put into further shame and Matt didn't even notice.

His personality pack was being downloaded onto the hard drive he would put into the robot and make her seem like the asshole in the game he knows. He ordered an outfit be custom made by someone who could actually use a sewing machine unlike the two lazy teens living in the apartment.

The only time Matt was really motivated was when it included video games or extreme satisfaction for him.

Mello only did something when it got him somewhere, like closer to beating Near which is why he studies night and day nonstop. He was reading a theory book in his room and the fan blowing straight at his face and turning the pages of the book whenever he went to reach for the highlighter, which made him slam the table with his hands due to frustration and his temperamental manner.

This didn't bother Matt though, he was dying sections of the wig white and a bright blue and even got some on his precious gloves.

_Ping. _The download was complete and Matt hopped up and took the hard drive, placing it in the center of the robot and connecting wires, pressing buttons on some odd device until the robot surged with life and started beeping.

Matt punched the air once again and started dancing around in his socks, slipping and sliding everywhere cheering "Oh yeah! Who's the boss?"

While the robot was taking in all of the information, Mello noticed the thumping and cheering coming from outside his room and opened the door again, slamming it into the previously poorly duct taped crack. "Shut _up!" _he snarled at the red head.

Matt ignored him and grabbed him, dragging him to the robot. "Look Mells! It worked!" he cheered trying to make the older male dance with him. Mello snatched his hand away and slammed the door closed, leaving Matt's party to the solitude of his room.

The completed wig was placed and glued onto the head of the robot and she looked complete except for the fact she was naked in robot terms. Matt covered her with sheets and flicked her switch _off. _The tailor should be here any minute now with his clothes, so he sat down and enjoyed the bit of rest he earned after a few days worth of work.

'_Would I smack her across the face with a gun or should I just stab her? That's no fun though, I want her to suffer!' _Matt thought, with an evil glint in his eyes that shined behind his goggles. He pulled out his gun and propped a pillow against the couch and practiced his smacking, holding his wrist at a certain angle to see which throws the pillow further.

After a few minutes of repeated smacking, he got bored and his wrist started to hurt so he pulled out a steak knife from a plate that was left there before from the previous night's dinner. He proceeded to slash and swipe at the pillow with sound effects.

"_SHHHIIIING! YEAH TAKE THAT!" _Matt yelled with passion at the mess of the plushy stuff in the pillows no one really bothered to know the names of.

_Meanwhile…_

Mello had his hair tied back and his nose buried in the same theory book he made quite a progress on. He didn't bother checking on Matt because he thought the sound effects were coming from his stupid game, so he just continued to read.

A fly decided to bother Mello and flew in his face. He swatted it away but it smacked him in the face over and over before he grumbled and stood up angrily, making the chair he was sitting in fall backwards and hit the floor with a loud smack.

He trapped the fly in the dark, hot room and went to grab the fly swatter from the kitchen when-

"_SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE FUCK MATT?" _Mello stormed after walking straight into a mess of cut up pillow chunks.

Matt stopped his slicing and looked up to see Mello towering over him with a shadowy aura. Matt dropped the knife and he felt scared, of course.

'_Holy shit, Mello's gonna kill me!' _Matt thought as he just stared at his "best friend" with eyes as wide as his goggles.

Mello raised his fisted hand and was about to strike the poor gamer before a cold, stiff hand grabbed his gloved one and threw him onto the floor.

Mello was enraged and glanced up to see his thread.

It was the robot.

"_Oh shiiiiit…" _Matt said before backing away from the two quickly, since they both had quite a murderous personality before anything bad really happened…

* * *

_**A/N : Sorry to end it so boringly xD I ran out of ideas for this chapter but be prepared to be introduced to the robot in the next! I'll try to get it out as soon as possible.**_


	3. Of Downloads and Deletion

_**A/N: I don't own anything except for my OC pixel. Please enjoy :D**_

_**Sorry this chapter is short still… I tried to get this in as quickly as possible D:**_

_**Oh, and remember. Italics are flashbacks or used to emphasize. **_

Mello grabbed the robot and flung it to the ground and kicked it over and over. Matt tried to pull Mello back but Mello was too strong for him.

"Come _ON man! I just spent a whole week working on this!" _Matt yelled after him, not willing to throw all of it to waste. Mello was in blind rage and flung everything in the already messy room, and the robot's "eyes" blinked green.

Matt took this chance to inspect his robot, checking for any dents or errors. "Huh, I thought I turned her off…" he said to himself while Mello was still rampaging, not really making an effort to stop him. He tried to turn the robot over to turn it off, but the robot had a strong grip on him for some reason.

"What the-.." He began, before flipped over like he weighed nothing. Matt yelped for help and Mello spun around and grabbed the robot and tried to pry her metal hands off of Matt's wrist. "What the hell?" muttered Mello seeing he couldn't remove the robot from his best friend. He ran to his room quickly, and the fly once again smacked him in the face. He grabbed it, capturing in his fist. "Ew..."

The blonde scraped the fly off of his hand and into the trash can while grabbing a metal bat on his way to face the robot before him. You could just _feel _the tension between the two.

_Mello stood in front of the robot Matt had tried building five months before to play on his other gameboys in attempt to capture a shiny Pokémon. The robot had basically malfunctioned and took on the personality of a violent Pokémon trainer so it wouldn't stop until it captured a rare one. _

_It mistook Mello for a rare Jynx in leather. It was pelting Mello with pokeballs and Mello had skillfully dodged with his hands until it took the liberty to attack Mello with its body._

_He managed to escape to his room and searched for something to kill the robot with. He pulled a random pipe out of his closet he meant to fix earlier but it was the closest weapon near him, his gun being in his drawers but honestly, who had time to rummage through that mess at a moment like this?_

_Rushing out of the room and gripping the pipe like a baseball bat, he reached the robot and smashed its face in, cringing at the loud sounds of clashing metal against metal._

_A few minutes later…_

_A pile of dented and smashed metallic pieces no longer resembling a robot lay on the ground and a scratched and battered pipe was in Mello's hand while he breathed heavily, thinking 'Shit…Matt's gonna be pissed…" _

_The gamer took that moment to walk in with multiple bags of games in his hands and started at the mess with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. Mello stood there sheepishly in shame and the gamer slowly walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder while his whole body was pretty much shaking._

_Smoke escaped from Matt's mouth as he lifted his fisted hand to punch Mello, but only to fall limp in shock and sadness…_

Mello was about ready to take his first swing, but with a swiping movement the robot swung its leg under Mello so he fell over. "What the _fuck?" _This robot couldn't possibly be as smart as Mello thought, unless Matt made it this way…

The robot sensed danger and took the bat from Mello and held it like a mallet and its red eyes burned with rage. It readied to see the rain of blood it was about to encounter, the smell of victory practically lingered in the air and it swung downw-

"_Beep beep. System shutting down." _

Mello had not realized this and was still rolled in a ball, clenching his teeth in the fear of the pain he was about to experience.

Matt stood victoriously with the remote in his hand and grinned like an idiot. He poked Mello which his foot and the blonde looked up to see Matt, visibly unharmed and the robot slouching over.

Mello wouldn't admit to being happy to see Matt's grinning face again, instead tripping the redhead and scoffing. "That's what you get for almost getting me killed."

Matt whined and rubbed his side "Aw, you're no fun..." He said getting up from the ground.

As Mello left the room, Matt checked out the personality pack he downloaded on his computer, going through the files and clicking through random things until he reached what he wanted.

_Violence._

He deleted the application and downloaded it once again to the robot, hoping it would be nicer instead of having a burning hatred for humans.

When it finished, Matt turned it on and the robot beeped with life once again. '_Well…the atmosphere certainly changed.' _Matt thought as the robot took its time to adjust to its body parts, walking around the room and picking various things up with curiosity.

The red head turned around to turn his computer off when the robot poked him.

"Huh?" was the reply.

"And you are…?"

"…."

"…." Awkward silence…

Mello walked out of his room and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced up and his eyes widened. "H-hey! What the fuck? Didn't Matt kill you?"

"Excuse me?" The robot asked in confusion.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Mello growled and pulled out a knife and raised it in defense as he walked towards the robot with it. "That's it, this is what you get for trying to kill me!" he yelled running towards it, but Matt held him back from her. "No! I fixed her! She isn't violent anymore!"

Mello's eyes softened and he slowly lowered the knife. "Oh…are you sure?"

Matt nodded in response and decided to formerly introduce the robot. "Mells, this is Pixel. Pixel, that's Mello." He said pointing to the other male. "I'm Matt!" He added with a grin.

Pixel walked up to Mello and he stiffened when she held a few strands of his hair in her hand. "I detect you are male?"

Mello took out a chocolate bar and snapped a piece off and eyed her warily. "Yeah?"

"Huh..odd… you have rather feminine features.." she noted.

Mello dropped the bar of chocolate in his hand and turned to face her. "You…little…piece…of…SHIT!" He yelled emphasizing the last word with a blind swipe, and Matt attempted to pull him back to no avail.

The helpless and oblivious robot blinked in confusion and walked away but Mello chased after her. "FUCK NO YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY!"


End file.
